


Through Diamond Glass

by gyuniversewoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe Alice in Wonderland, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, M/M, Maybe I just wrote this to fufill my steampunk wonwoo agenda, Mingyu is a patissier, Mingyu just really likes baking and suddenly he has to stop a war, This was supposed to be a short fic but I can't write those, Wonderland is called Caratland, Wonwoo as the mad hatter, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuniversewoo/pseuds/gyuniversewoo
Summary: When Mingyu gets into a shipwreck he wakes up in a whole new world. Caratland as they call it. Here everyone has something well...odd about them. Mingyu just wants to go back home but once he meets the dashing hatter, Jeon Wonwoo, he finds himself roped into a quest to find out the truth behind the missing Serenity Kingdom jewel.AKA a minwon Alice in Wonderland AU
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Down the SS Wonder

Sometimes Mingyu believed in as many as six impossible things before breakfast.

The first: he could make enough lemon tarts for 50 guests with only 6 lemons at his disposal. 

It wasn’t as impossible when he made the quick decision to make the originally thick and fluffy custard cups into thin tarts with a hearty sprinkle of lemon zest on top to maximize flavor. 

In all of Mingyu’s endeavors as a patissier, this was one of his most extravagant. He’d traveled to different cities and entertained many hungry sweet tooth’s with his baked creations, but now he was finally afloat at sea traveling to another world. He saw it as an opportunity to learn more decadent recipes and perhaps fall in love with a new adventure. 

The second: he would reach a new country and establish a name there too.

He was already one of the most highly accomplished young patissiers in South Korea. He’d cooked for celebrities, nobel government guests, and won many awards. Mingyu was ready to conquer a new country.

The SS Wonder belonged to the Han family and its course was set for Japan. The father was an engineer with a thing for fancy parties and celebratory gatherings without actual reason to celebrate. So this yacht embarkation was a celebration of he and Mrs. Han’s third and three quarters wedding anniversary. Mingyu joined the family’s staff as a patissier just a few months ago and was enjoying the handsome pay and wonderful sights. 

“It’s really coming down out there.” Someone entered the kitchen as Mingyu slipped the final tray into the large oven and dusted his hands off on his apron. 

Jangjun removed his damp outer coat and hung it on the rack. “The folk are awaking now so breakfast should be called within the next hour.” He continued on to locate his apron. 

“If you weren’t so late we would’ve had this done by now.” Donghyun scowled at the head chef. Mingyu honestly thought the younger deserved that position instead of just the sous chef, but age and titles unfortunately went hand in hand in these times. 

“I can help now. I’ve finished all my preparations for tonight.” Mingyu announced and began to set out porcelain china for Donghyun’s egg benedicts to sit on. 

The third: Love is strong, powerful, and a great weapon. 

Thus in turn leads to unknown hurt and bribery kept secrets. 

Mingyu stepped out from the party festivities later that evening just as things were kicking off. It was still raining hard with not a single nod from Mother Nature that she’d relax. 

A forceful sway of the boat had him grasping onto the railing as he made his way towards the powder room. 

He was surprisingly met with the eldest Han son whose arms were snaking up the skirt of a woman who didn’t appear to look like his wife at all. 

They broke apart as Mingyu cleared his throat. 

“Mr. Kim.” Han Junior straightened his loosened necktie. “I was just uh…” he gave up whatever excuse he was trying to forge. “You mustn’t tell Eunbi.” He reached into his coat pocket and fished some bills from his wallet. “Those tarts are heavenly by the way.” 

Mingyu took the bribe without a word and proceeded to the bathroom. 

It’s not that Mingyu’s romantic life was hopeless. He’d had his fair share of twisted sheets and whispered promises, but they never lasted too long. No one wanted the heart of a man who baked sweets and dreamed of adventures too big to settle down. Besides, his pickings of men were far too slim and closeted for him to marry. And the straight men who knew of Mingyu’s tastes were only there to experiment and then evaporate into the next day.

The fourth: The rain and the sea are the best of friends.

That is until the third wheel, the storm, steps in and screams bloody murder at the SS Wonder. 

As he washed his hands in the restroom, Mingyu felt the ship lurch under him as it passed over a menacing wave. He tightened his coat around him when he heard shouts from outside.

On the deck, crew men gave orders to each other while they tossed ropes and gave commands in different sea language Mingyu couldn’t understand.

“Sir please get inside the cabin!” A man spotted him. He was on the ground pulling out life vests through a compartment. 

Mingyu knelt down. “Let me help you.” He started to pull out the flotation devices as well.

The storm was not kind after that point.

Thunder roared above and lightning ran across the angry gray sky. The boat swayed more and more, threatening to tip over as Mingyu helped the crew members hand life vests out to the Han family and their guests.

He slipped a few times, his damp clothing weighed him down, but Mingyu kept forging ahead. 

At one point he was fastening a vest onto a young boy when he heard some yells from the crew. A man had gone overboard. Someone tossed a life raft into the sea but the wind ripped it away into the sky. 

The boat tipped further and further to the left and more people screamed. 

“Captain! Captain!” Someone yelled and Mingyu looked up just in time to see the ship’s captain tumble off the railing of the deck outside of headquarters and onto the deck below. More like into it as the wood splintered. 

Crew members tried to rush to him but the rocking waves made it even difficult to stand for longer than a few seconds. 

The fifth: He could save a sinking ship.

Mingyu didn’t know what it was. Maybe some secret hero complex drove him to do it. 

But Mingyu’s brain suddenly made the connection that since the captain was now injured no one is steering the boat. So the next best person would obviously be him. 

He stayed down on his hands and knees and crawled his way to the top of the ship where the wheel was. 

There were only two men inside, dressed in their crew whites with their hands flying across the control panels. 

One screamed into a sort of walkie-talkie device the same sentence over and over: “This is the SS Wonder! Embarked from Incheon. Last known coordinates are 05262015! This is an emergency! Does anybody copy?”

The other was at the small wheel muttering something about how this storm came out of nowhere and wasn’t forecasted at all. 

Mingyu shakily got to his feet and gripped at the wall for support. “What can I do to help?” He asked over the noise.

The man yelling for help ignored him but the other turned to him with wild surprise. 

Mingyu expected him to ask who the hell he was but instead the man shouted, “We need to maintain the ship at a 45 degree angle. We’re already as slow as we can get but something is preventing us from making that turn.”

“There must be some debris we’re caught under!” The second man yelled. 

“Impossible our engines would’ve been busted. Where did the captain go?” 

Mingyu gulped remembering what had happened moments before. 

“The sails! The flags!” The other yelled suddenly. “The Han family hung flags at the bow!” 

Mingyu remembered the large cream colored flags hanging from the boat showing words of celebration. “I can cut them off.” He announced. 

Without waiting for their response he left again and made his way to the kitchen.

Many of the pots and pans were scattered on the ground along with shards of broken plates and now spoiled ingredients. 

He found a knife wedged into the wood of the floor and yanked it free. 

With great difficulty Mingyu somehow made it to the front of the ship. He wrapped his right arm around the railing and hoisted himself up so he could reach the flag. It whipped around in the wind and Mingyu was surprised it even held up in the first place. 

He set to work on cutting at the rope holding the flag up. The wind around him carried the rain into his face and the noise was so, so loud it was hard to concentrate. His fingers fumbled, he felt his hands shake, and then a high pitched scream let out from somewhere behind him. 

Mingyu looked to his left just in time to see towering waves rise above the ship. His grip on the railing slipped and suddenly everything was ice cold and midnight black.

The sixth: He would wake up back at home safe and sound.


	2. Welcome to Caratland

“Well, what do you think it is?”

“I don’t know, I've never seen one before. But it is _quite_ handsome.”

Mingyu woke to two higher pitched, giggling voices and two sets of playful, curious eyes. They belonged to two girls who could’ve passed off as twins but something told Mingyu the taller of the two was older. They were wearing an interesting set of red and yellow clothing. Mingyu had never seen women wearing suspenders with a skirt before. But what confused him the most were the baseball caps on their heads, again not something women often wore...or anyone for that matter. The hats sported a single blue flag with no markings or bearings on them. 

He must still be passed out somewhere because this was the most vivid dream he'd had in a while. He could feel the grainy sand he laid on and the soggy clinginess of his ocean soaked clothing. Mingyu figured he didn’t stray too far from home if he could understand what the girls were saying. He racked his brain to figure out where he was.

After some not so quiet giggles between the two girls they backed away when Mingyu sat up.

“What do they call you?” The shorter asked.

“Huh?”

“Oh it can speak our tongue. A name? Do you have a name?” The taller quizzed further.

“My name is um…” 

“Your name is um?”

“Nice to meet you um!” 

“N-no!” He splattered. “My name is Mingyu!”

“Umingyu?”

“Umingyu is a rather silly name, don’t you agree Chaeryoung?”

“Very silly indeed, Chaeyeon.” They broke into another round of giggles.

“Now, now girls, no need to startle the creature.” A new voice approached.

It belonged to a man with long yellow hair. He was dressed in a pastel blue waistcoat and matching loafers. He would’ve looked like any ordinary man if it weren’t for the two long bunny ears sticking out from his head. Mingyu rubbed at his eyes.

“Run along now and tell Joshua there is nothing of odd sorts.”

The taller one, Chaeyeon, frowned. “But sir, this _is_ of odd sorts. I’ve never seen anything like it!”

“Run along now.” The man grit his teeth. He bent down closer and in a more hushed tone Mingyu was sure he wasn’t supposed to hear said, “Are your preparations for the Wish Ball complete yet?”

The younger gasped and the two sisters picked up their skirts to scurry off. However, instead of running away in normal fashion, Mingyu watched as they both reached atop their heads to the flags that stood there. They murmured some words, leaped into the air, and the flags became propellers lifting them away into the sky.

Dumbfounded, Mingyu figured he must be dreaming. He probably hit his head too hard on a rock after the boat sank. Where were the other crew members or the Han family? Why did he end up here alone?

The man approached Mingyu and crouched down in the sand. “You can’t be quite comfortable in that attire now, can you?”

Mingyu looked at his soaking wet apron and tattered shoes. It was cold, he just now realized, and if he didn’t change soon hypothermia was sure to befriend him.

“I don’t suppose you have a spare change of clothes?”

The man sighed, reached into his pocket and checked the time on a pocket watch. He placed it back in its spot then held out a hand to help Mingyu stand.

“We’re not too far from the hatter’s place and conveniently that’s just where I was headed.” He shook Mingyu’s hand once they were both standing. “My name is Jeonghan by the way.”

“Mingyu.” He returned the greeting.

With that Jeonghan led him away from the beach and into a thick forest of pine trees. The farther they walked, the more snow Mingyu could see dusted on the needles.

“Uh, Jeonghan.” Mingyu spoke up after a few minutes of walking in silence. “Could you please tell me where I am?” How far was he from home? Or from Japan? 

Eyes focused on the pocket watch again, Jeonghan didn’t look back as he answered, “Well we just left Shining Point Beach. If you go south over there that’s the way to Fenomeno, where the Serenity King lives. But we are heading to Seil where all the townspeople live.”

Mingyu didn’t have the slightest idea what Jeonghan was talking about. He’d never heard of these strange town names or of the Serenity King.

“Wait, if there’s a king...” Mingyu muttered to himself. “What kingdom are we in?” He asked louder. Did he learn about this place in history books?

“Why Serenity Kingdom of course.” 

“And uh, what country would this be?”

Jeonghan finally turned around. It was a little too sudden because Mingyu bumped into him and suddenly their faces were mere centimeters apart.

“You’ve got to be joking.” The ears on his head seemed to twitch in annoyance. He grabbed Mingyu by the collar and despite being shorter, Jeonghan was very intimidating. “Don’t think I don’t know what you are.” There was the touch of cold metal underneath Mingyu’s throat where a blade was pressed against it. Where Jeonghan had pulled the blade from Mingyu didn’t know.

“Wait you’ve got the wrong idea! I was just on a boat and we crashed and I somehow ended up here and I don’t know how to do much but I think I make a mean creme brulee so please don’t kill me!” He gasped out and cursed himself in his head for offering the creation of sweets as his useful skill.

Jeonghan’s eyes narrowed and assessed Mingyu’s face. “You don’t work for the Rose Quartz Court?”

Mingyu shook his head, his own eyes threatening to pop out of his face. Serenity Kingdom? Rose Quartz Court?

“He doesn’t seem to be of Caratland.”

A voice made Mingyu jump but made Jeonghan throw the blade in hand.

The weapon flew at an alarming speed towards a man and Mingyu squeezed his eyes shut. He waited for the horrible yelp of someone in pain.

But he never heard that and instead a hollow thump as if the knife landed in a tree.

He opened his eyes to find that was exactly where the blade ended up but the man he thought he saw moments before was no longer there.

“See, he doesn’t even have an oddity.” The voice was right next to Mingyu’s ear and he yelped.

“Bengal.” Jeonghan practically hissed. He went to retrieve his knife and right before Mingyu’s eyes a man materialized next to the very tree Jeonghan approached.

This man, like Jeonghan, had colored hair but instead of a golden yellow it was a light orange. He too had animal ears on top of his head and a long striped tail held in his hand. What was the most surprising to Mingyu were the man’s glowing eyes.

The man caught Mingyu staring. “Oh, I’m sorry, do my feline-like features frighten you?” And in the blink of an eye the ears and tail that were there moments before seemed to vanish into thin air.

Mingyu rubbed at his eyes and thought he’d finally lost it. He must’ve hit his head _really_ hard.

“Don’t be scared.” The man continued despite Mingyu having not said a single word this entire encounter. “I don’t bite.” He smiled and long, fang-like teeth poked through.

“What do you want, Soonyoung?” Jeonghan twirled the knife in his hand, ready to use it.

“I heard we’re welcoming a new guest.”

His grip on the knife tightened. “I am going to off the heads of those Tweedl-”

“Relax,” The cat-tiger man, Soonyoung, chuckled. “I only observed from the beach. The TweedLees have returned to the festivities preparations under the watch of sire Joshua.” He turned to Mingyu. “It’s lovely to meet you Mingyu. It does appear you’ve arrived at such a poor time.”

Mingyu gulped. “I’m sorry.”

“Nevermind that.” Jeonghan sighed. “I am going to be late. The hatter is up this way.”

They continued to walk through the forest, Soonyoung now tagged along. However he didn’t exactly walk, but more floated along with them.

“I am a Vapor.” Soonyoung explained. “I have the wonderful oddity of being an evaporating and transforming bengal cat.” To prove his point he disappeared and then reappeared on the path a few feet ahead.

When they caught up Soonyoung continued the conversation. “But you don’t seem to be of Caratland at all.”

“No.” Mingyu agreed. “I am from Anyang, South Korea. I work as a patissier for the Han family. We were on their yacht in celebration before a horrid storm blew us to splinters and now I’ve landed here. I’ve never heard of Caratland before.”

“We’re not big on the tourist scene.” Soonyoung smirked.

After maybe 15 more minutes, Mingyu wasn’t sure how time was told here, they finally reached a cobblestone road that opened out onto a bustling town which must’ve been Seil. People, or rather creatures who looked like people, milled about. A woman with shimmery blue hair and equally shiny skin stood outside of a fish market. Two young children with webbed feet ran past in a game of tag. A creature with white skin and a pink head skipped down the street. It was all nothing like Mingyu had ever seen.

It was much colder here and a sprinkle of snow started to fall onto the stones. Mingyu shivered again and hoped the hatter’s place wasn’t too far.

People greeted Jeonghan as they passed, gave curious looks and whispers to Mingyu, and didn’t acknowledge Soonyoung’s existence once. The entire town was decorated in shades of blue with pastel streamers and balloons adorning lamp posts and shop windows. A fountain in the middle of town stood with water frozen into spewing sprays of ice. The sun’s rays danced off of it and cast glittering rainbows on the path.

They finally reached an alleyway and beyond it a simple door cut into the side of some brick. A plain wooden sign that read “Jeon Hattery” hung from a metal dowel and a simple blue ribbon was attached.

A man wearing an elaborate beret opened the door to leave and Soonyoung held it for them to enter.

“You should’ve warned us you were bringing the cat.” A voice inside said with bitterness.

“Now, now, Jihoon where’s my welcome home kiss?” Soonyoung laughed at the man that greeted them.

The hat shop was just as whimsical as the rest of the town, despite its ordinary exterior. There were whirring machines that spun hats for display, shelves of all types of hats covered the walls, and a glass case that sat below the cash register showcased even more wonderful creations. 

Behind the counter and register was a man sitting on a stool. He had rounded ears and a small face set into disgust, presumably at the sight of Soonyoung.

“This isn’t even your home.” Jihoon responded. 

“The hatter is a mouse?” Mingyu asked. He expected the hatter to be wearing a hat.

Jihoon must have just noticed Mingyu’s presence because his eyes suddenly dashed to him in surprise. “You’re the odd one for having no oddity.” He said matter of fact.

Jeonghan sighed. “Where is he?” He asked Jihoon. “I’ve got another favor to ask him.”

“They’re all almost done, what possibly more could you need?” Jihoon raised an eyebrow.

“Some clothes and a place to sleep for our not so odd friend here.” Jeonghan gestured and glanced at the cuckoo clock on the wall. Mingyu could only tell it was a clock by the hands. But even those were moving at a much faster rate than normal clocks and instead of hours there were odd symbols. 

“Are you mad?” Jihoon asked.

“No, but he is.” Soonyoung snickered and Mingyu could only guess they were talking about the hatter. 

They ignored him. “He’s in the workshop.” Jihoon nodded towards a set of spiraling metal stairs. “I’ll put on some tea.”

“I’ll keep you company.” Soonyoung told the mouse man.

Up the stairs was an even grander sight. Piles of fabric, buttons, pins, and other trinkets were sprawled out onto a large oak work table. Mannequins and their heads sat separate with different types of fabric or hats adorning each one. A large window to the right was the only source of light in the room and due to its beautiful mosaic of a large purple top hat, pretty violet light cast everywhere.

Behind the work table and standing on top of a book shaped stool, or perhaps the book was so large and dense he was using it as a stool, was a man. His back faced them as he reached for something on the top shelf.

“I’m almost done, just need to find these faux diamonds and set them in.”

The man’s voice sent prickles down Mingyu’s skin. It was low and sharp but that in itself had its own charm.

“And what of real diamonds?” Jeonghan asked.

The man found the jar he was looking for filled with glittering jewels and descended his stool. When he turned around Mingyu felt the breath leave him and he briefly wondered if it was due to some oddity powers the man had or of his stunning looks.

The hatter was dressed in handsome attire with his dress shirt unbuttoned part way exposing pale, unmarked collarbones. An elaborate steampunk top hat decorated with cogs, tiny blades, goggles, and a single purple feather sat over raven black hair and shielded sly fox eyes lined with black ink. He didn’t appear to have any animal ears, unless they were hiding under the hat but Mingyu wondered if the hat could also make the man fly.

He pinched himself for good measure. Yup, he wasn’t waking up from this dream anytime soon.

“The king specifically requested faux diamonds, he’d rather save precious stones for the day his is returned.” The man didn’t even glance in their direction and instead returned to the table. 

He got to work on fastening the stones to a large blue top hat. His gloved fingers were steady and treated the creation with such precision and care.

“The rest are in a chest down with Jihoon.” The hatter continued. “Yes I accommodated enough room for your ears this time.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Jeonghan responded.

“Why do you smell like the sea? Decided for a skinny dip in the frosty Lone waters?”

Mingyu choked on nothing. “I-I’m sorry, that is me.” He straightened up when the hatter looked up at his unknown voice. “A fight with nature sent our ship and myself into the waters. I wound up here in Caratland alone.”

The man didn’t say anything and continued to stare at Mingyu. 

“And before you ask, no he is not a Rose Quartz spy.” Jeonghan sighed and walked over to a lone chair next to the window. He plucked a bowler hat off before taking a seat.

“If not of Caratland and with no oddity then what are you?” The hatter asked with a raised brow.

“Uh...a patissier?”

He blinked at Mingyu.

“I um, bake sweets and pastries for a living.” A sudden thought came to him and he reached into the inside pocket of his wet coat. Just as he thought his wallet was there and inside his business card, miraculously dry and unharmed. He only had one left but he figured he wouldn’t be finding any business opportunities in Caratland. Still meeting such a man with talent for creating beautiful hats as he did with his pastries made Mingyu want to make the connection.

“Here you go.” Mingyu held his card out with two hands.

The hatter looked at it hesitantly before accepting it with gloved hands. He ran a finger over the words. “Kim Mingyu?” His name rolled off the man’s tongue as if it were velvet.

“Yes, you can call me just Mingyu.”

“Alright just Mingyu.” He smiled and Mingyu gulped.

“And might I ask what you’re called?” 

The hatter looked around a moment and walked over to a different cabinet. He opened one of its drawers and produced a small piece of white fabric.

When Mingyu took it he saw there was a safety pin fastened to the back and words on the front side. It bore the hatter’s name and title in blue embroidery and that was only when Mingyu realized he was just given a name tag.

_Jeon Wonwoo of Jeon Hattery. Head Hatter._

“Wonwoo.” Mingyu mouthed the hatter’s name.

“Indeed.” The man said.

“Nice to meet you.” Mingyu held out a hand to shake.

The hatter smirked and there was no possible way he could look any more handsome but his nose scrunched up a bit and he did. “Charmed.” Wonwoo shook the offered hand. “You may keep that tag, I make plenty when I am bored.”

“When ever do you have the free time to be making plenty of tags?” Jeonghan interrupted and Mingyu had forgotten the rabbit man was still there.

Wonwoo returned to the hat in front of him. “When I am not preparing for a pointless celebration.” He fastened one final diamond to the hat then removed it to show the others. “But that is now complete.”

“It’s beautiful.” Jeonghan stood to take a closer look. “And done just in time.” He closed his pocket watch. “Listen hatter, I must return to the palace and deliver all of the attire before sundown so I must be on my way.” He mumbled something at the end about saying he wouldn’t even need to journey all the way to Seil if Wonwoo had taken the offer to move his hattery to the palace.

“And become inaccessible to all the lovely folk of this town? Seems more of a hassle for them than for the king.” Wonwoo gestured to the hat. 

“And by the king you mean myself.” Jeonghan sighed. “Wonwoo, this man with no oddities lies homeless for the night and is in desperate need of a change of clothes.”

Mingyu thought the hatter would ask why Jeonghan didn’t just take him to the castle. Was that even allowed? Jeonghan seemed he had the sort of royal authority to allow it. 

“The king is already indebted to you and we will gladly lavish you further for this favor.” Jeonghan said.

“The extra will not be necessary.” Wonwoo held a hand up at the mention of extra pay. “But of what time frame shall you stay here?” He asked Mingyu. “And what of when you return home?”

“I-” Mingyu frowned. He hadn’t thought of that. He was so caught up in the wondrous things of Caratland that he didn’t think of his departure. “I am not sure how to return. Would you all happen to have boats...or propeller hats that make me fly?”

Wonwoo chuckled. “You met the TweedLees I assume. Nevermind that, we can visit Minghao tomorrow before the Wish Ball and he should be able to tell us how.”

With that Jeonghan bid them a goodbye just as Jihoon and Soonyoung came up with tea.

“That rabbit always has a time bomb ticking.” Jihoon set the tray down on the work table. “Will you be needing anything else?”

“No that is all for today, if you would be so kind as to close up the shop I must get Mingyu here a new set of clothes and perhaps a meal.” Wonwoo responded

“That would be much appreciated.” Mingyu gave him a smile. He hoped it wouldn’t be too much to ask to use the restroom as well. 

“Might we be seeing you in attendance at the Wish Ball?” Soonyoung directed towards him. 

Mingyu had no idea what this ball was but he was interested. Unfortunately Wonwoo beat him to the response. “We’ll see what Minghao advises.”

Wonwoo grabbed the tray of tea and led Mingyu to a space next to the cabinet. They stood staring at the wallpaper.

“Would you do me a favor and pull on that third hook there?” Wonwoo nodded at a shelf with built in hooks. Each one had a hat on it and Mingyu moved aside a fedora to wrap a finger around the metal and pull.

Suddenly the wall paper rolled back and a door that wasn’t there before opened up into a set of stairs. They ascended and Mingyu found himself standing in a quaint countryside-decorated kitchen.

“The restroom is down that hallway and the second door on the left.” Wonwoo set the tray down on the kitchen counter and picked up his teacup. “Feel free to freshen up with a shower. I will bring some night clothes.” He eyed Mingyu. Now that they were standing next to each other, Mingyu saw he had a few inches on the hatter. The other man was lean, slender and every bit as delicately beautiful as the hats he created. “I’ll see if I can find my biggest size.”

The bath’s hot water was welcoming as he sat back and looked up at the slowly darkening sky through glass panes in the ceiling. So much had happened in the last day that he couldn’t really comprehend it all. When he set out to be a patissier, he never quite imagined working aboard boats. But now that he got the taste of it he couldn’t seem to get enough adventure. 

Mingyu hoped whoever this Minghao person was would deem it too long of a journey for Mingyu to return home so soon. 

After the bath and changing into some comfortable, dry clothing, Mingyu sauntered back into the kitchen. A new tray with a steaming bowl of soup and a plate of bread and butter awaited him. A small note left in the hatter’s scrawled handwriting told Mingyu that the other had gone out and won’t be returning until much later at night. It also told him to make himself comfortable in the first door before the bathroom, where the spare guest room was.

_P.s._ It read at the bottom. _Chess should arrive any moment. Do me a favor and let him in? He can take care of himself from there._

Mingyu was disappointed as he wanted to become acquainted with the dashing hatter but figured he’d have plenty of time to do it the next day.

As he was taking the final bite of the bread a sound to his right startled him. He looked towards the window where some potted plants sat under the bright moon. Mingyu walked closer to hear scratching against the glass.

He opened the window and in walked a long mass of fur. It meowed at him, not in any language recognizable to Mingyu’s ears and sauntered down the hallway as if he owned the house.

Mingyu supposed the cat did live here and he was the hatter’s cat, not something like Soonyoung had been. 

He placed his dishes in the sink and retired to the guest bedroom only to be met with Chess sitting on his bed.

“I see you were named quite appropriately.” Mingyu said as he slipped in beside the cat and looked at its cream and chocolate patterned fur. 

Chess meowed once again, circled the bed, and then placed his head down to rest.

Mingyu soon followed the cat into slumber as the day’s journey caught up with his body. He dreamed of an ocean filled with cream and a boat made of cake that slowly broke off as it sailed further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fic was inspired by my Wonwoo as the hatter agenda, so I hope I do him justice :)


	3. Wish Ball

The next morning Mingyu woke feeling entirely refreshed. He was still in the guestroom of the hatter’s house though he supposed he didn’t actually wake up from the strange dream. Was he actually...dead? Was this the afterlife and Wonwoo the devil?

Mingyu cringed when he thought of the words  _ handsome devil _ and threw the covers off himself.

When he stepped into the hallway he heard the light sound of snoring from the bedroom across and figured Wonwoo returned safely.

Mingyu made his way into the kitchen and wondered if the hatter would mind if he made breakfast. He wanted to thank him for allowing him to stay so he quickly set to work on some puff pastry dough.

He looked into the fridge and saw only one egg left in the bowl.

Something rubbed against his bare foot and Chess meowed at him.

“I don’t suppose you could lay eggs now could you?” Mingyu reached down to scratch the cat’s ears. “Actually please do not do that. I don’t think I could believe it.”

Chess moved to the window and Mingyu opened it to let the cat out.

He went back to work on the breakfast thinking of a way to change his originally savory idea into a sweet one.

When he was just about ready to coat the pastries in jam he heard a scratch at the window again. Chess sat outside with a small bucket in his mouth. The bucket was filled with eggs.

“You might just be one of the most intelligent animals I’ve ever met.” Mingyu smiled and accepted the pail.

“All animals are intelligent.” The hatter’s voice made Mingyu jump in surprise.

Wonwoo stood at the entry to the kitchen looking comfortable in a mere robe and house slippers. He no longer had the ink lining his eyes or the sweat of the day's work and instead he looked much younger. There were also no visible animals ears, shimmering scales, or other, what they called, oddity that was noticeable to the eye. He looked the most human to Mingyu in that moment.

“Except maybe for Soonyoung. I believe you met the Vapor?”

Mingyu nodded as he finished cracking the eggs atop the pastries and placed them into the oven. “I’ve met him and bunny eared men and mouse eared men and flying girls.” He looked sideways at the hatter. “And you.”

“And me?” Wonwoo stepped towards the kettle for some morning tea. 

“They called you mad.” Mingyu recalled.

Wonwoo’s hands stopped just about to pour the hot water. Mingyu noticed the man’s nails painted a deep midnight blue, a few shades short of black. At first glance his expression looked dark but then Mingyu blinked and he was once again smiling. 

“W-would that happen to do with your oddity?” He asked to pass the tense atmosphere that had built.

The smile on his face wavered slightly and Mingyu had trouble discerning what it meant. “You could say that. You’re curious about what my oddity is?”

“Do you have hidden animal ears or can you fly?” 

“I wish.” The hatter chuckled. “But you are slightly close with the animal hint.” He resumed the task of making tea. “I shall show you another time perhaps.”

They ate their breakfast around the small circular table while chatting. Aside from the intimidating looks, Mingyu learned that Wonwoo was very passionate and dare he say loving. The hatter’s love for creating and the way he talked about making others happy with his head accessories was warming. 

The sun was high in the sky once they left the hattery, closed for the day’s celebration, and they set off to see Minghao.

“So, who is this Minghao and how is he to help me return home?” Mingyu asked as they walked through town. Chess trailed ahead of them.

“Minghao is a Soothsayer. Our oracle of sorts.” Wonwoo tipped his hat at a woman who waved at him. It was the same hat he wore yesterday. 

“Does he speak in rhymes too convoluted to comprehend?” 

“Don’t all oracles?”

They reached the edge of Seil and walked back through the forest. It only took maybe five minutes and soon a small cabin came into view. It’s wooden exterior looked warm and inviting. 

When they approached the front door Wonwoo used the wooden knocker to announce their arrival.

“Minghao? It is me! I’ve brought an un-odd one and we could use your guidance.” 

For a moment nothing happened. Then the door slowly but noisily creaked open to allow them inside. Chess made the correct decision to wait outside.

As soon as Mingyu stepped inside he started to choke on the thick aroma of incense. Colorful, glittering smoke whisked throughout the room in small, hazy clouds. 

Sitting by a window to the left was a man with large fairy-like wings. They were shimmery green and translucent. They looked fragile but also strong enough to carry the weight of the man. Not that the man looked heavy at all. 

Upon further inspection, Mingyu realized the patterns on the man’s wings were more akin to those of a butterfly. In the man’s hand was a long pipe, the cause for all the smoke. 

“Hatter.” The man said simply. He lifted his head and Mingyu saw he wore a golden monocle around his right eye. The color matched the gold jewlery over his ears and those that circled his arms.

“Minghao do you ever intend to greet me without that incense bomb?” Wonwoo raised an eyebrow.

“No smoke,” Minghao placed his hand over the end of the pipe. The room immediately went dark. All the colors and smoke that carried them disappeared and plunged the entire room into darkness. “No answers.” Minghao’s voice finished. He lifted his finger and once again the room brightened. 

“The un-odd one.” Wonwoo placed a hand on the small of Mingyu’s back to walk further into the room. It was warm and comforting. 

“Who. Are. You?” Minghao breathed in through the pipe and said each word with an exhale of smoke. 

“Uh, hello. Yes! My name is Kim Mingyu. I am not of Caratland, but I guess you already knew that. Um, I was wondering how I might return to my home?” Mingyu said this all too fast and he wondered if the butterfly man could even grasp what he was saying.

“Home?” Minghao asked and waved his hand through the air. A section of the smoke in front of him moved together into thicker clouds all to create the shape of a little town. It looked exactly like his neighborhood in Anyang.

“Yes! Or well it doesn’t have to be home because I was on a trip to Japan anyways. So at least back to my world would be desired.”

“ _ Your _ world?” Minghao waved his hand and the small town disappeared. “You own such a grand thing?”

Mingyu gulped.

“He just wishes to leave Caratland.” Wonwoo explained. His hand was still on Mingyu. 

“So why not go back the way he came?” Minghao took another inhale of his pipe.

“Alright, well provide him with a shipwreck and we’ll be on our way.” Wonwoo narrowed his eyes.

Minghao looked at them suddenly and exhaled the smoke. “A shipwreck you say?” He got up, his wings moved with him and parted the smoke as he approached Mingyu. Minghao was shorter than him but Mingyu still felt every bit intimidated as he stared into the other’s emerald eyes.

Without warning Minghao pulled Mingyu’s head down and shoved the pipe into his mouth. Mingyu’s eyes widened as he inhaled and then started coughing and choking. Minghao murmured a few words that Mingyu couldn’t quite understand.

Just as quickly as he did it, Minghao took the pipe back out and from it, green colored smoke started to come out. The wings on his back started to flutter and the smoke around them swirled into a sort of small tornado. Mingyu slid to the ground in a coughing fit.

“What did you just do?!” Wonwoo asked, patting at Mingyu’s back. 

The wind and smoke picked up and swirled even faster around them.

Minghao now towered over them, his wings glowed bright green as he hovered a foot or so off the ground. He held the pipe out in front of him and when he opened his mouth to speak it was as if there were 50 of him. The sound echoed off the walls and was so strong Mingyu could feel it in his bones.

What came from Minghao’s mouth was a spew of rhymes too convoluted for the hacking Mingyu to understand. Small images in the smoke showed at each word he said.

_ “Washed into the land _

_ An entirely unodd hand _

_ A clock that begins to tick _

_ At nighttime party _

_ The one from the sea _

_ Shall bleed, their finger will prick _

_ A recipe for the perfect treat _

_ From the singing flowers take the first seat  _

_ Their musical notes of allergy  _

_ Next a meal with the life of the party  _

_ Deal the cards right to get it started  _

_ Play them to win this ingredient is key _

_ Finally the liar with royal pain  _

_ Their life to be won over a game  _

_ But winners are losers without the truth _

_ Steal their kiss and take a sip _

_ Into the lake you shall dip _

_ Good luck Serenity sleuth” _

Right as he finished the green glow around the room died and Minghao landed back on his feet. His wings stopped beating and the smoke thinned out. 

All three of them looked at each other with heavy breaths. 

“You are not to return home.” Minghao finally said, his voice back to only one. It still had the roughness accompanied by the wide, serious look in his eye behind the monocle.

“What do you mean?” Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Mingyu.

Minghao didn’t look at the hatter at all. It was as if he wasn’t there. “You have business here. Once it is complete only then shall you be able to return.” Minghao leaned down and placed his hands over Mingyu’s chest, right over his shirt pocket. “Your heart lies here for the time being. You will soon see what I am talking about.”

That was it. There was no further explanation as Minghao pushed them out the door, and stated he would not be at the Wish Ball.

Later as Mingyu changed into the borrowed suit for his attendance as Wonwoo’s guest to the ball, he felt something weigh down the previous shirt he took off. He reached into the pocket and found a small marble pipe shaped almost like a kazoo. Carved into it were the words  _ the truth blows _ . 

He put it into the pocket of his new suit and wondered why Minghao had given this to him in secret. He wasn’t much of a smoker.

Mingyu had been told the Wish Ball was a pointless celebration. At least that’s how Wonwoo saw it. 

“It’s called Wish because that’s the only thing we can do.” He’d explained. “Wish for the return of the Diamond Carat.” 

The powerful jewel had gone missing now going on three years ago. It plunged the serenity kingdom in frozen weather and threatened their crops with its absence. The king held the ball every year to remind all folk that they can still wish in these trying times. 

“Are you sure it’s alright that I attend?” Mingyu asked once they were inside a carriage that had apparently been sent by the king himself. Mingyu didn’t know what kind of connections Wonwoo had but since he made the king’s hat he assumed they were friendly. “I don’t have any oddity. I’ll stick out like a sore thumb.” 

“Or a broken rib.” Wonwoo said while staring down at the seat of the carriage. He looked up and once he met Mingyu’s eyes realized what he said. “Or an orange tabby amidst white persians.” He cleared his throat and adjusted his hat. It was the same he always wore but now the feather was a pretty shade of blue. Mingyu guessed the hatter changed it out to match the rest of his outfit.

They were both dressed in serenity blue, as per the official color of the kingdom. Wonwoo looked dashing in the color and he even wore heavy eye makeup that matched. 

Without thinking, Mingyu leaned into the other’s space to adjust Wonwoo’s loosening tie. “Well I can’t possibly stand out too much when I am dressed as elaborately as you. I can’t say I pull it off as well as you do though.” 

Wonwoo’s face pinked and he leaned away from Mingyu but not before Mingyu caught a whiff of a sweet smelling cologne. It made him also flush and look out the window. Was he taking his role of Wonwoo’s guest a little too far?

He glanced back over at the hatter who looked out his own window. The sharp jawline, gentle slope of his nose, and delicate shadows of his eyebrows were all too pretty for Mingyu not to stare. Perhaps Wonwoo’s oddity was this other worldly beauty that lured people in. Whatever it was, Mingyu was falling like that one curious girl down a rabbit hole.

After some time they finally reached a moat, frozen but still there. Past the moat was a large white castle with serenity blue accents. The architecture of Caratland continued to amaze Mingyu. They crossed a large drawbridge with other carriages, folks on horses, and some walking-or the occasional floating. Everyone was dressed in evening partywear. 

The carriage stopped in front of a grand marble staircase that led to the ballroom. Once they ascended, someone immediately met them inside to mark down their attendance. 

“Didn’t go stag this year hatter?” A man with antlers that shot out of a beret greeted. Just by looking at the hat Mingyu could tell it was Wonwoo’s creation. 

“No it appears I haven’t.”

“And where did you meet this handsome suitor?” 

Mingyu bit his tongue and spluttered. “I-uh I’m just-” He just met Wonwoo there was no way he could even-

“It appears courting men just fall from the sky nowadays.” The hatter gave a smirk and looked at Mingyu. “Or get swept in by the tide.”

The man chuckled. “If only one could float my way.” He looked down at his list and marked their attendance. “Great work by the way, Jeon.” Deer man stroked his hat. “Seungcheol absolutely loves it.”

“Thank you, Joshua.” Wonwoo smiled. “And will he be giving his gratitude to me in person this evening?” 

“Indeed.” Joshua nodded. “In fact he has been awaiting your arrival. Chan!” He waved over a man in lightweight armor and a serenity blue eyepatch across his left eye. “Our youngest knight.” Joshua leaned forward. “Be careful, I am told he is quite the knave.” 

The young man nodded in their direction and Wonwoo detached himself from Mingyu’s side to follow.

Mingyu was set on tagging along with the hatter until someone cleared their throat to draw attention.

“May I show you to your table, sir?” Like the rest of the attendees, Jeonghan was dressed head to toe in serenity blue attire. The hat Wonwoo made for him was embellished with dainty flowers that accented his long rabbit ears nicely.

Mingyu nodded and followed the rabbit man into the ballroom.

“Don’t worry, only myself and Wonwoo know you are of un-odd blood.” Jeonghan said to him in a hushed tone.

“Mingyu!”

“No it’s Umingyu!”

Mingyu whipped his head to the side and saw the TweedLee sisters giggling from their table and waving.

“You must save me a dance!” Chaeryoung insisted.

“No me!” Chaeyeon frowned and shoved her sister.

“Ah, and them.” Jeonghan sighed. “But don’t worry they will not tell either.”

“How can no one tell?” Mingyu asked. “It was pretty obvious to all of you.”

Jeonghan looked up at the hat atop Mingyu’s head. “You’re well protected.” 

He didn’t explain further as they continued to walk.

Mingyu touched the fabric of his hat.

_ “Is it really alright that I wear one as well?” Mingyu asked, holding the elegant top hat in his hand. It had beautiful rope weaved into x shapes and a belt buckle. _

_ Wonwoo tucked the feather back into his cap. He’d just written something on the inside of the brim. “Of course. You wouldn’t want to attend the ball underdressed now.” He took the hat from Mingyu’s hands and arranged it on top of the taller’s head. “Besides, why would the hatter’s guest not wear a hat?” _

“And to what do we owe the pleasure of dining with this handsome man tonight?” A woman with a very round skirt asked once they approached the table. 

“This is Kim Mingyu, guest of our dear hatter.” Jeonghan introduced. 

He sat down next to Jeonghan on his left and an empty seat to his right, Wonwoo’s name on the nameplate. 

The meal of the serenity kingdom was exquisite and very much to Mingyu’s liking. Savory meats, appropriate side dishes and an excellent selection of wine.

As he was deep in conversation with two women who knew very much about pastries, a hand passed along his shoulder and someone slipped into the empty seat.

“You don’t suppose they’ve got any tequila.” Wonwoo eyed the waiters roaming around the room. “I could go for a cocktail over these dry grapes.” He looked at Jeonghan and smiled.

“No, Jeon.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “I will not be escorting you to the castle’s alcohol supply.”

“No escort necessary, just tell me where it is and I can-”

The lights in the room lowered and the sound of horns signaled everyone to hush down.

“Ladies, gentlemen, and other fine folk of our serenity court.” A spotlight came on and pointed at the raised platform on the far wall of the ballroom. Its marble was draped in serenity blue flags and decorated with the same colored flowers. Joshua stood on the platform with a megaphone in hand. “We thank you all for attending today’s festivities of our third annual Wish Ball. Now, here to give a most proper show of gratitude, His majesty, King Seungcheol of Serenity Kingdom.”

The large room broke out into applause and cheers.

The spotlight shifted and curtains were pulled back to reveal a handsome and surprisingly young looking man. He was dressed in fine robes and held a jeweled staff. What caught Mingyu’s eye was the same hat he’d seen in Wonwoo’s workshop atop the king’s head.

“Welcome!” Seungcheol spread his arms wide and smiled. He heard some of the women at his table swoon. “It is an honor to have you all here with me today. Unfortunately it marks our third year of this celebration and I was hoping this year we’d see one of the more happier notes.” The look in his eye faltered and the room broke out in small murmurs. Joshua whispered something to the king and Seungcheol nodded. “However! All is not unhappy. Today I have received word that our precious Diamond Carat shall be found soon enough!”

The murmurs rose into louder sidebars and surprised conversations.

Mingyu looked over at Wonwoo whose face was set into a rather neutral expression, but something about it seemed off.

“So on that note,” The king picked up a glass on the tray Joshua held for him. “Let us make a toast to the soon return of our precious jewel. To our kingdom!” Seungcheol thrust his glass in the air.

“Serenity!” The room followed suit and everyone threw back their alcohol.

Some time later, after Mingyu’s third glass of wine and desserts, the dance floor picked up. He liked to dance and he would like it even more if he could dance with the dashing hatter.

He looked over at Wonwoo who was in conversation with a man at their table.

Mingyu popped a table mint into his mouth, wiped his hands on a napkin, and then tapped Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“Wonwoo, would you like-”

“There you are!” A familiar voice startled the whole table.

Everyone scrambled to stand, bow and give greetings to the king who had approached them.

“Your majesty, you just saw me but a few hours ago.” Wonwoo smiled. Mingyu felt like he could tell the difference between the hatter’s smiles now, whether genuine or for show, and this was definitely the latter.

“And that was far too long.” The king chuckled. When he did so he closed his eyes and Mingyu noticed how long his eyelashes were. “Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dance?” 

Wonwoo’s smile never faded but Mingyu saw his hands curl into fists slightly then release. “Of course, it would actually be my honor.” He cast one look over his shoulder to Mingyu, as if wanting to tell him something, then was led away by the king. 

An upbeat waltz played through the ballroom from the live orchestra and band that now occupied the platform stage. 

“We can’t let them outshine us now, can we?” Jeonghan held out his hand. 

“I uh-” Mingyu looked down at it.

“Don’t tell me you don’t dance.” 

“I do.” Mingyu said. “I just uh wanted to…” he looked over to where Wonwoo was now holding on to the king’s shoulders as they stepped back and forth. 

“Believe me,” Jeonghan took Mingyu’s hand. “I as much as you are am not happy with it either.” 

With that Mingyu was led to the dance floor and his arms found purchase around Jeonghan’s waist.

After a few minutes in dance and listening to Jeonghan tell him more about the Serenity castle, he thought back to what the rabbit man had said earlier.

“Wait, you and the king?” Mingyu tilted his head.

Jeonghan’s cheeks pinked slightly. “I am only his aide.”

He looked over the other’s shoulder at where the serenity king danced with Wonwoo. “And Wonwoo is only the hatter.”

“It is no use. His majesty has been smitten over Jeon for years.” Jeonghan sighed.

Mingyu tightened his grip as he tensed. “And-and does he feel the same?”

Jeonghan huffed out a laugh. “Wonwoo is not interested in royalty. It’s why he refuses to live here in the castle.” 

Mingyu didn’t know why but he felt relieved. He looked over again and somehow caught the hatter’s eye. It seemed to say something to Mingyu, possibly the same message before he was first led away, before returning his attention back to the king.

“You know where I am from, it is customary that during waltzes the partners are changed while dancing.” Mingyu said and tugged Jeonghan forward.

“Wait, Mingyu.”

“Pardon me your highness.” Mingyu said to the king once they were within earshot. Both he and Wonwoo stared at him like he had two heads. “Your handsome and trustworthy timekeeper Jeonghan would like to take over and I would like a dance with the dashing hatter.”

“And who might you be?” Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows. The question seemed to also have an unsaid  _ and do you know who I am? _

“The hatter’s date.” Mingyu smiled and in one swift motion, twirled Jeonghan around, grabbed Wonwoo’s hand, and replaced dance partners.

Wonwoo was taller than Jeonghan and therefore his waist rested at a much better reaching height for Mingyu’s hands. He placed them there and danced away with Wonwoo.

“You know you could’ve just told him you brought a  _ suitor _ .” Mingyu looked into the other’s chocolate colored eyes.

Wonwoo opened his mouth slightly in surprise. “I-he is the king, it’s a little hard to refuse his um...advances.” He sighed. “But thank you. I know Jeonghan also is very grateful to you in this moment.”

Mingyu nodded, disappointed Wonwoo didn’t say he wanted to be with Mingyu all along. 

“What did you two talk about before dinner?” 

Wonwoo’s hands adjusted on Mingyu’s shoulders. The warmth of the hatter’s hands spread beneath the fabric of Mingyu’s blazer and he could feel it. “Just business. I may have been the one to tip him in the correct direction of the Diamond.” 

“You know where it is?” Mingyu raised his eyebrows.”

“No, but I found something that could lead me to it.” 

Mingyu was in the middle of formulating another question when all hell broke loose.

A loud shattering  _ crash _ burst into the room, the music stopped in a fit of shrieks and the panels of the beautiful mosaic on the left wall lay in pieces on the ground. Bricks tied together with pink roses lit ablaze lay amongst the broken glass. In charged a small group of men in pastel armor.

“What in the hell!?” Mingyu cursed and gripped onto Wonwoo tighter. People around them were still screaming and doing their best to run away.

“Rose Quartz knights.” Wonwoo brought his hands to his hat and started fidgeting with the trinkets there. “Remember when you asked what my oddity was?” He pulled the feather loose from its spot. As he did the blue faded into its usual purple. So it hadn’t been a different feather at all. He quickly wrote something across his right gloved hand and Mingyu watched in astonishment as the ink seeped in. “You’re about to see it up close.” 

“Wait what are you-?”

“Come with me Mingyu, quickly!” Someone grabbed his arm and led him away from Wonwoo. 

He turned and saw Soonyoung pulling him along. When he got there Mingyu didn’t know. He vaguely remembered Soonyoung asking if he’d be in attendance at the ball, but Mingyu hadn’t seen the bengal or his mouse boyfriend, or maybe rival, all night.

“Nobody move!” Someone yelled amongst the armed enemies. Mingyu stumbled to a stop, tripped on the ground and his hand caught a piece of broken glass. Mingyu scrambled to his feet with the help of Soonyoung. 

“Are you alright?” The bengal asked. 

Mingyu nodded and looked at the wound on his left hand. It stung as he pressed his hand to the fabric of his jacket. He hoped the blood would wash off. “Nothing too bad-”

“Silence!” The knight shouted again and the room stopped their chaos to look at him. He was handsome and had a sharp jawline. “I bring here a declaration from the Rose Quartz King!” The knight held up an envelope. It was pink and square. 

King Seungcheol stepped forward, away from his guards, and asked so loud the entire room heard, “During our Wish Ball? Our celebratory time of hope? That is a deceleration of war!” 

“Exactly!” The knight exclaimed. 

He flicked the letter into the air and it suddenly burst into flames. From the flames an image erupted of a rose. A new voice boomed throughout the ballroom. “People of Serenity Kingdom! It has been three long years since our prized jewel was stolen.” 

“ _ Your _ jewel stolen?” Seungcheol scoffed, truly astonished. “How dare you send your men to my kingdom and accuse us for thieving!” 

“Don’t play dumb with me Seungcheol! The voice shook the room with its anger. “If our Rose Quartz Diamond is not returned to us we will be at war. Your cruel act has cost the lives of your people!”

Mingyu was confused. He thought the Rose Quartz kingdom folk were the ones who possessed the jewel all these years. And now they were here to demand it of the Serenity Kingdom?

“But we do not have it!” Jeonghan spoke up from behind the king. He stepped forward. “Our kingdom is frozen because you have abused your power! Abused the power of the Serenity Diamond Carat!”

“Preposterous!” The letter screamed. “Our lands lay dry and our crops have been suffering for years! This is no normal drought, this is the anger caused by the missing Rose Quartz Carat!” 

People around them gasped and started talking among themselves. This was the same situation in the Serenity kingdom but with the opposite weather.

“Soonyoung, what is happening?” Mingyu asked the Vapor. 

Soonyoung sighed. “Oh, but a very unfortunate misunderstanding it seems.” He nodded at the letter. “The Rose Quartz king is big headed and will not seize to our king.”

“Chanhee, you cannot declare war as we do not have your jewel!” Seungcheol shouted above the others. “We do not even have our own!” 

The Rose Quartz king laughed. “Then why do you celebrate? Why wish for all these years? Have you lost all hope?”

“But there is hope!” A voice broke out above the two kings arguing and the people of the ballroom murmuring. It was Wonwoo. He stood next to the Rose Quartz knight who’d thrown the letter into the air. 

All eyes turned to him. 

“And who are you to say so?” The enemy king asked through the letter. 

“Not me but our oracle!” Wonwoo stated, firm. “We are both missing our jewels correct?” 

“How can we trust your word?” The knight asked him. 

“As if we can trust yours!” Jeonghan yelled. 

“You can! You will!” Wonwoo interjected again. “Because of him!” He thrust an arm out and pointed. 

Suddenly the eyes of all people in the entire room stared at Mingyu. Soonyoung evaporated into thin air next to him, leaving him to stand alone. He couldn’t help but gulp away his nerves. “We will bring you the truth in the form of an elixir told to us by our oracle. Cease your war efforts.” Wonwoo continued.

“We do not seek the truth, we seek our Diamond!” King Chanhee demanded. 

“The truth shall bring you your jewel!” The hatter said and Mingyu wondered how he could be so sure. Or where he was getting any of this information from. And what did Mingyu have to do with it?

Wonwoo looked to King Seungcheol. “And it should bring ours as well.” 

The Serenity Kingdom people broke out into another round of side conversations. 

“Is he mad?”

“He must be! Maybe that hat of his is too tight on his head.”

“How can we trust that oracle fellow as well?” 

“Silence!” The Rose Quartz king grunted. “Very well. You bring me the elixir of truth by the last flame of Henggarae Day. Or else a war is to be had.”

“I swear on the Jeon Hattery name.” Wonwoo raised his hand. He took a sword from the belt of Chan, the Serenity knight who’d been standing near. 

As soon as his hand touched the blade it turned purple, the same shade as the ink from his feather quill. Wonwoo plunged it into the ground in front of the Rose Quartz knight and the ground started to shake. 

The burning letter extinguished into ashes and the Rose Quartz people scrambled to avoid the chasm that opened between them and the Serenity people. They left with haste at that. And so did the other guests in attendance who screeched at the sight of the hole and fled.

Wonwoo turned around and caught Mingyu’s eye in the crowd. He threw the sword aside and quickly jogged over to him. “Are you alright?” He asked with concern. 

Mingyu was actually rather dumbfounded and immensely confused but he just nodded and gave Wonwoo a small smile. “I am, because you seem to have some way with words that can stop a war.”

Wonwoo mirrored the smile. “It won’t be me who stops it. You will.” His eyes flickered down to where Mingyu held his hand pressed to his jacket.

Before Mingyu got the chance to ask what he meant, a loud “Hatter!” was directed at them. Seungcheol stormed over to them followed by his entourage. “You have a lot of explaining to do!” He looked at Mingyu. “And so do you! Are you a Rose Quartz weapon sent here to destroy us from within?”

Mingyu held up his hands in surrender. “No! No! I am just a patissier! I have no ulterior motives!” 

“You’re wrong, your highness.” Wonwoo placed an arm on Mingyu to lower his hands. “He isn’t a Rose Quartz weapon.” Wonwoo took Mingyu’s hat from his head and ran his feather across it. The entire room gasped and people exclaimed words of surprise. 

“No oddity?”

“How could this be?” 

Wonwoo placed the hat back on Mingyu’s head and took his hand, a show that Wonwoo trusted him. The hatter turned back to the king. “He’s our weapon.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know that a majority of the plot line for this fic is inspired by 3am random bursts of inspiration. 
> 
> Are you confused? Good you should be. If you’ve read my fics before you should know this is how this works and that next chapter you should be given some answers...some :)
> 
> Also none of my work is proofread but you could probably tell 


	4. A Very Un-merry Un-odd ode

Mingyu learned that the last flame of Henggarae Day was the equivalent of sundown in 1 weeks time. Though, he didn’t know if that translated to a week's time back home. He also learned that Henggarae Day was another day of celebration but this time celebrated by all people of Caratland and not just the Serenity Kingdom. Something like a day of thanks where they tossed people into the air. Mingyu wondered if the celebration was for acrobats.

“Mingyu, do you trust me?” Wonwoo asked as he bandaged up Mingy’s injury. His slender fingers wrapped the gauze gently.

“I trust you to tell me the truth.” Mingyu looked up at him from the chair.

Wonwoo smiled and pulled away as he finished. “The truth and trust do not go hand in hand all the time. But together they are quite powerful.” 

“Just like the two halves of the Diamond Carat.” Seungcheol interrupted. “Jeon Wonwoo, that stunt you pulled out there with Chanhee was absolutely bonkers. I believe you owe us all, including the un-odd one, an explanation.” 

Wonwoo stepped back. “The un-odd one’s name is Mingyu. And you are correct.” He looked around the room. 

After the chaos the Rose Quartz knights caused, King Seungcheol requested that his guests retire home or to their borrowed castle rooms and had his men escort them to safety. 

Instead of returning like the others, Mingyu found himself in one of the castle’s grand drawing rooms. He sat next to the fireplace and had been served tea, much like everyone else in the room. However, no one had touched theirs so Mingyu didn’t feel comfortable doing so either. 

The king sat in a large armchair with both Jeonghan and Joshua stood at his sides. Soonyoung lay sprawled on a couch to watch everything as if it were television. The only other person in the room was Seungcheol’s knight Chan who stood guard at the door. His sword was no longer purple and once again returned to his belt.

“We received a prophecy from the Soothsayer.” Wonwoo started. At some point he’d removed his suit coat and gloves but his hat remained on. The feather was back where it belonged. 

“Minghao allowed you to receive one?” Joshua asked. 

“We didn’t ask, we only sought advice to get Mingyu back home. Anyways, it wasn’t just a prophecy. It was a recipe.”

“A recipe?” Mingyu echoed.

“For the truth.” Wonwoo repeated the words of the prophecy and Mingyu marvelled at how he could remember them all. 

“There is indeed a recipe for a truth elixir.” Jeonghan scratched behind his rabbit ears. “But I do not know it’s ingredients, only the clue in that prophecy can help you.” 

“Um,” Mingyu interrupted. “So I would just like some clarification. This truth elixir must be made to uh find the diamond? Diamonds plural?”

“There are two halves of the Diamond Carat.” The Serenity king explained. “Whoever possesses both is the rightful ruler or Caratland. My younger brother Chanhee, who you heard through the fire message, owns one half and I own the other. Or rather _owned_ , past tense, we lost ours three years ago and apparently so have they.”

“So why only look for it now?” Mingyu wondered. “Or why not look for the person who stole it so that you may find it?” 

“We’ve tried.” Jeonghan sighed. “Believe me when it first went missing we searched everywhere. We didn’t involve the Rose Quartz court for we figured it was an inside job.”

“But we never realized our frozen weather was correlated to it.” Joshua frowned. “When they had their half gone missing they must’ve been too caught up in their excessive dry weather to place a blame.” 

“Basically we aren’t sure if they’re even telling the truth.” Seungcheol sat back in the chair. “Our people have not mixed or crossed over into each other’s territory in years.” 

“And uh, what does this all have to do with me?” Mingyu asked.

“You’re the one who must make the elixir.” Wonwoo said. “It is stated in the prophecy. _An entirely un-odd hand._ ” He repeated the words. “ _The one from the sea_.” He looked at Mingyu. “Sounds a lot like you.”

“You’re telling me I must venture throughout Caratland alone?” Mingyu was concerned. “I wouldn’t know my way around.” There was that, but all of the odd wonders scared him more. What was he to do if a frog man tried to trick him and he was caught in a trap? 

“Why don't the hatter go with you?” Soonyoung spoke up. Mingyu almost forgot he was there. 

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo who didn’t even flinch. “I wouldn’t want to take you away from your hattery.” He said. 

“There is a war at stake, I think my hats will forgive me if I save a kingdom.” Wonwoo assured him. 

“You must go with him.” Seungcheol nodded. “You were there when the prophecy was spoken and you also are one of my most trusted non-court men.”

“Shall either Jeonghan or I accompany you as well?” Joshua asked. 

“You’re needed here. If a war is really to come then we must prepare.” The king said. 

“Where do we even start?” Mingyu asked. “It’s not like the prophecy came with a detailed itinerary and the different supermarkets to buy these supplies.” 

They all fell silent at that.

“It is getting late.” King Seungcheol said. “We’ve had a rather long day. Jeonghan are there any more available rooms this evening for the hatter and his...company to stay? I know we’re quite full as many of tonight’s guests requested to stay within the castle.”

“Oh really that won’t be necessary-” Wonwoo tried to protest.

“There is one left that is available.” Jeonghan ignored the hatter. “I shall also ask the TweedLees to find you clothing and other necessities. Perhaps even prepare bags for a journey.”

Mingyu looked to Wonwoo and saw the other nod his head in defeat. There was something in his eye, past the exhaustion, that Mingyu couldn’t put a finger on.

“We’ll arise early tomorrow and discuss where to travel first.” Wonwoo said. 

That night Mingyu dreamt of the Wish Ball. But instead of it ending where they were scar free, the Rose Quartz knights attacked viciously. The last thing he saw before he woke was Wonwoo. Instead of the knave’s sword in his hand his raven feather was there. From the end of the quill dripped purple ink and his entire hand was soaked in it too as if he dipped his arm in violet paint. When the hatter met dream Mingyu’s eyes, the reflection of the burning roses caught in them and he looked inhuman. 

Mingyu jolted awake when Wonwoo let out a high pitch scream that sounded nothing like his voice.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Wonwoo’s voice, his real, soothing, lower-toned voice, asked. 

The patissier slowly peeled open his eyes. The room around them was still dark. The curtains remained closed and much of the castle remained sound asleep.

“Maybe it was a bad idea that we slept together.” 

Mingyu coughed and scrambled to turn on his side. He knew the hatter didn’t mean it like that. When Jeonghan told them there was only one bedroom available, Mingyu didn’t realize that meant there was also only one bed available as well.

“But you should get used to it.” Wonwoo continued on after Mingyu still hadn’t said anything. The latter’s cheeks were burning. “Since we will venture together we will be sleeping together every night. This is the most comfortable setting I presume we’d sleep in.”

Mingyu stared at the other man. In the dark, illuminated by the small bits of moonlight peeking in, he could see the delicate outline of Wonwoo’s face. His skin looked pale almost like porcelain. That was when Mingyu realized just how close they were.

“You didn’t wake me.” Mingyu finally said in a hushed voice. “I had quite a nightmare.”

“And you’ve woken up to another.” Wonwoo sighed. 

Mingyu blinked at him. He didn’t want to think about that now. “Have you also just woken up?”

The hatter shook his head against the pillow and his bangs fell into his eyes. “I am just now going to sleep. When I use my oddity my thoughts tend to get a little too...loud.” He drew his eyebrows together and frowned. 

“Loud?” Mingyu asked, accidentally staring at the pout on Wonwoo’s lips.

“Sometimes unbearable.” He blinked as Mingyu’s hand absent-mindedly brushed the bangs out of his face. Mingyu knew they were in such close proximity and maybe he was getting carried away by the mood. But he didn’t pull back right away when he thought he saw Wonwoo’s face deepen in color. That, or the moonlight had shifted. “It’s what makes them call me mad.” 

“People can hear your thoughts?” Mingyu asked. “Are they seriously that loud?”

“If I speak them, yes.” Wonwoo replied, his eyes fluttered. “But enough of me. I would like to hear about your home and where you are from.”

“You want to know about me?” Mingyu’s eyes widened. “It is nowhere near as fantastical or interesting as Caratland.”

“To you.” Wonwoo gave him a small smile and Mingyu’s heart did a crazy flip. He attributed the strange feelings he was having to his groggy just-woke-up mind. “That is because they are new. I am sure if I were to see your world I would believe it to be a wonder.”

So Mingyu told him about Anyang, South Korea. He told him about his career as a patissier and that he was actually quite well known. He told of his family and of his childhood which mostly consisted of too many days inside his parent’s flower shop.

“You can name many flowers?” Wonwoo asked.

Mingyu chuckled. “Not as much as I did when I was a child. At the age of 14 I convinced my parents to let me open a small cafe out of their store. It grew to become part of their business. But my mother wasn’t so happy when I started to use some of her flowers as ingredients.”

Wonwoo laughed softly, a very pleasing sound. “Your mother would agree with the Flora.”

Mingyu tilted his head in confusion. “The what?”

“The Flower Folk of Caratland. They are quite an interesting bunch. In fact Jihoon is their choral director when he doesn’t help out at my hat-” Suddenly Wonwoo gasped. He sat up quickly which caused Mingyu to do the same.

“What? What is it?” Mingyu looked around alarmed.

“The Flora!” Wonwoo exclaimed. “ _A recipe for the perfect treat. From the singing flowers take the first seat. Their musical notes of perfect key._ ” He recited the prophecy. “That is where we shall find our first ingredient for the truth!”

Mingyu blinked at him. “You believe these...singing flowers will give us an ingredient for the elixir?” 

“It is a great place to start.” Wonwoo yawned a little. “I believe Soonyoung also said something occurred there last night. It is best to go check in.” He slowly slumped back down onto his pillow. “But for now I shall slip into the unconscious. Would you tell me more stories of your home?”

So Mingyu did. He told Wonwoo all about his favorite places. The hatter only asked one somewhat enthusiastic question about Lotte world. Mingyu was in the middle of describing the fake plush ears people wore at the amusement park when he heard soft snoring. The hatter had gone to sleep.

The next morning they were woken by the TweedLees who presented them with breakfast and some travel supplies. Later they were given a carriage ride to leave the castle but Wonwoo only accepted until they reached Seil. He stopped by the hattery to close down the shop with a “hatters take vacations too” sign and then gathered a few things. One of those things was Chess, who accompanied them on their quest. Wonwoo insisted the cat would be useful and Mingyu was quick to agree based on the fact the cat could obtain eggs on his own. He started to wonder if he could get a pet like Chess to assist in his baking.

The sun was high in the sky but the cold air of the Serenity Kingdom made Mingyu wish he could pick the cat up and use him as a scarf. They once again made small talk as they walked through the forest. It was the same direction where Mingyu had ended up on the beach.

Wonwoo pointed out edible plants as they passed, told him about other Caratland holidays, and explained his warnings about the Flora.

“Hanabira Hills is a bit of a maze.” Wonwoo told him and passed Mingyu a pale green colored herb. “That is the home of the Flora. They have been quite unhappy the past few years because of the frigid weather. But their oddity is that their songs have powers of persuasion. They convinced their soil to stay unfrozen and for the sun to continue to shine on them.” 

Mingyu frowned. “They are akin to sirens then?” He bit into the plant and found that despite its light color it had a lot of flavor. It would be good in a savory bread.

“Not as alluring.” The hatter tapped his chin. “Although I will say a few of them can be quite...dramatic.” 

Chess meowed down at their feet as if to agree. 

They continued walking west as the sun grew high into the sky. It was then Mingyu noticed another end to the forest up ahead. It opened up out onto rolling hills that were probably once full of lush, green grass and a beautiful array of flowers. Now they were barren with browning dirt, a layer of frost, and not a single sign of life.

“This is not good.” Wonwoo opened the satchel prepared by the twins and found a small vial inside. On the glass the words _drink me_ were printed. “Come, we have to find Jihoon.” With that he lifted the vial to his lips.

Before Mingyu’s very own eyes Wonwoo began to shrank. His entire body soon became less than a foot tall and the hatter was almost not easily visible to the eye.

Mingyu’s mouth hung open and knelt down. “How-?”

Wonwoo opened his mouth to speak but the sound was too far away. He motioned for Mingyu to look into his bag.

Mingyu found the vial of blue liquid and reluctantly took a sip. It tasted bitter and nothing like the blueberry flavor he expected. He felt a strange sensation surge throughout his body and suddenly he was as tall as the dead stalks of grass.

“How curious.” Mingyu muttered and saw that the vial in his hand, along with the other belongings, also shrinked.

“Indeed.” Wonwoo turned to look at Chess, who now loomed over them like a gigantic beast. Mingyu jumped in surprise and cowered behind the hatter. “Chess, take us to the Flora Garden.” He grabbed Mingyu’s hand to lead him atop of the cat’s back and they both sat atop him as if he were a horse. “Hold onto me.” Wonwoo instructed. “Chess is quite the fast cat.”

Mingyu found purchase on the hatter’s waist just as the feline began forward.

As they made their way through the hills Mingyu could hear murmuring and then the most bizarre set of things. Flowers, dried and brown looking, moved like humans stuck to the ground. Their stems and leaves made up their torso, and colorless petals surrounded their faces. 

The further they went into the hills the more of these flower people appeared. The ground grew incredibly icy and it was a wonder how Chess wasn’t slipping.

Finally after a few more minutes Mingyu saw what looked to be a garden up ahead. If they’d remained at their normal size, Mingyu was sure he would’ve stepped all over it, for it must’ve only been about as wide as his foot. But now at mouse height he could see the workings of a sort of garden amphitheater, large enough for their shrunken size.

The seats rounded out were lined with flowers and plants, without human appearance, but were all covered in frost. At one point it must’ve been a beautiful, blooming theater for the singing flowers. Now it was a barren, frozen structure. 

“Wonwoo?” Someone called once they’d reached the stage where another surprising sight was. 

They slid off of Chess’ back and the cat sauntered away. 

On the stage were flowers, wilted and tired looking. The Flora lay on their sides, petals drooping and stems browned. 

“Seungkwan!” Wonwoo ran to the stage and to a Flora person lying on a cot made of twigs. “What has happened?” 

The yellow canola flower, which Mingyu recognized as a native to Jeju island, sat up from the cot. His voice sounded strained and his face looked pained. “The soil, it has gone hardscrabble. Our songs have become powerless.” 

“Powerless?” Mingyu questioned and looked at the ground below. It was covered in a thick frost and although the sun was shining down on them there was no sign of it melting. 

“An un-odd!” Seungkwan gasped and other Flora turned their attention to Mingyu. At once the whispers took up. 

“He is no harm.” Wonwoo announced and pressed closer into Mingyu’s side. “I wish you’d all stop judging a book by its cover. You’ll never know if the binding is actually sturdy enough until you’ve thrown it around a few times.” 

Mingyu groaned and the hatter chuckled. 

“He is actually here to help. To help all of Caratland.” A new voice squeaked. 

It was Jihoon, the mouse man was wrapped in very warm clothing complete with gloves and a winter hat that accommodated space for his round ears. Mingyu would’ve been a fool not to recognize it as one of Wonwoo’s creations. 

“Jihoon? You are aware of why we’ve come?”

“I was there at the ball.” The mouse man huffed. “And then I wasn’t. I left before that entire fiasco happened and only heard about it through Soonyoung. I had another ordeal here to handle.” He gestured to the ill-looking Flora. “This.” 

“Is it the poor weather?” Wonwoo wondered. “But it has been this way for months and your songs have always cured.” 

“We don’t know.” Seungkwan frowned, his petals fading a little bit more in color. “It happened so suddenly last night. Our restoration song did nothing and the ground-” He broke into a coughing fit, a plume of yellowish pollen flew into the air. “The ground began to freeze.” He took a nearby rag and wiped his mouth.

Wonwoo knelt down to touch the ice. He drew his feather from his hat and wrote symbols into the surface. The purple ink sank into the frost and hissed as it produced steam. Cracks appeared at the top layer but just as quickly it closed up again. 

“It’s like a curse.” Mingyu muttered. “The ice that never melts.” 

“I believe it to be poison.” Jihoon stated. “The magic of the Diamond Carat protected the Serenity Kingdom and its people. The Flora songs have grown weaker over the years of its absence.”

“There must be some oddity to help, is there not?” Mingyu questioned. “A healer of sorts?”

Seungkwan looked at the hatter, who shook his head. “If my ink does not go into the ground there is nothing I can do.” Wonwoo said bitterly.

The Flora all started to talk amongst themselves again. Many looked hopeless and it made Mingyu wonder what he could do to help. He didn’t know anything about Caratland. He didn’t have an oddity to help them.

“There may be a way.” Jihoon tapped his head. He climbed atop the stage to where his composer's music stand was and flipped through the large book there. After thumbing through it he once again got down from the stage and approached Mingyu. He held open a blank page towards him and nodded down at the book. There was nothing on the cream-colored page at all. Maybe invisible ink? But he didn’t have any heat sources to make the ink appear.

Mingyu hesitated, unsure of what the mouse man wanted. Next to him Wonwoo gave a smile then took his hand. The hatter’s fingers were a comforting weight on the back of Mingyu’s knuckles. He lifted it atop the blank page and set it down gently. 

Suddenly the book began to shake under Mingyu’s touch. He flinched and went to pull his hand away but Wonwoo kept it in place. Ink started to appear on the pages. Musical notes and lyrics surfaced right before his very eyes. 

The Flora gasped. Some muttered, “So it _does_ exist!”

Mingyu pulled his hand back in shock. The pages remained filled. “Ah sorry, I um, what did I just do exactly?” He flexed his hand back and forth to check if it was still there.

Jihoon turned the book to face himself and read the music. “A Very, Un-Merry Un-Odd Ode.” He said the title aloud. “You have produced a song only you shall be able to sing.”

Mingyu blanched. Him? Sing? There was a difference between him singing while baking and him singing in front of people. 

“I, um, I cannot sing.” Mingyu bit his lip. He couldn’t disappoint these people. 

“Nonsense!” Seungkwan exclaimed. “Anyone can sing!”

“It’s just a matter if anyone can sing _well_.” Wonwoo smiled.

Seungkwan whacked him with a leafy hand. “That song is something only the un-odd can sing. It is a legend we’ve only heard about.”

“A song to give an un-odd an oddity.” Jihoon told him. 

“ _Give_ him an oddity?” Wonwoo raised an eyebrow, the teasing smile from seconds ago disappeared. His tone suddenly sharp and a wild look made its way into his eye. It was like a switch flipped in him. “An unodd with an oddity is absurd! Do you know the risks? These are not superpowers made from rabid animal bites. They are not toys for the inexperienced to tamper with. Oddities are innate curses which can only be altered by another curse and that itself is-”

“Hatter!” Jihoon snapped the book shut quickly. The slapping sound seemed to break Wonwoo from his spiral and the hatter blinked. 

He cleared his throat. “They are dangerous.” Wonwoo concluded. 

“I want to help.” Mingyu admitted and it made Wonwoo look at him. “I was told I couldn’t return home unless I take care of business here.” He turned to Jihoon. “How am I to sing this song? Will you teach me?” 

Jihoon shook his head. “I can look at the notes and accompany you on the piano but only you will be able to say it’s words.” He looked to the stage. “Come, we shall rehearse. Wonwoo could you make a round with the Flora? I’m sure they would all appreciate your presence.” 

They spent several hours at the piano. Mingyu peered over Jihoon’s shoulder to see the words of the song as Seungkwan taught him how to match the pitch of the notes. The poor canola flower’s voice was a bit hoarse and he’d break into a coughing fit every now and then, scattering golden pollen like glitter. 

The sun bled into golden afternoon by the time Mingyu felt prepared. It was still cold, almost frigid in Hanabira Hills despite this beautiful light casting down on them. A particular ray hit the center of the stage and created a sort of spotlight for Mingyu.

The Flora filled the seats of the amphitheater now. Many had wilted leaves and drooping petals. Lots of them gave Mingyu cold stares. Wonwoo sat in the front row along with Seungkwan. He too looked a bit grim and Mingyu didn’t know if that was from the strange outbreak he had earlier or from seeing the situation of the Flora.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Jihoon stood up next to the piano. He treated this as if it were a real concert. “In these few short hours, this un-odd fellow has learned a song that only he can sing.” He took a pause and Mingyu wished there were murmurs instead of the eerie silence. “We do not know the power it possess but we do know it is our only hope. Now without further ado please give your undivided attention to Mr. Kim Mingyu singing A Very, Un-Merry Un-Odd Ode.”

Jihoon sat down at the piano, gave Mingyu a look, and then his finger sank into the first chord of the song.

Mingyu listened to the piano intro and when it came time to sing he clenched his fists and closed his eyes. The weight of the Flora watching him was a heavy burden. 

_Your heart lies here for the time being_ , Minghao has said. 

A brief image of Wonwoo’s face flashes behind his eyelids and he took a shaky breath then sang.

_No one reaches their hand out to falling petals_

_Sadness mixed with a cold smile_

_Slowly falling as the wind blows_

_Slowly falling as the heart falls_

_At least it is warmer here_

And on he sang. The lyrics spoke of flower petals forgotten to the whole flowers. It was indeed an un-merry sort of song. In fact Mingyu didn’t think he was to heal or help anyone with its words. But he sang with every intention of making the Flora people healthy once again. He wished to see what Hanabira Hills looked like before the cold destroyed its beauty. He also wished that whatever mistrust Wonwoo had at Mingyu gaining an oddity would dissipate. 

Once he reached the end of the song he slowly opened his eyes. He let out a breath after holding the last note.

The Flora didn’t applaud. They didn’t cheer. They waited. Mingyu waited too for something to happen. Maybe a Flora to suddenly recover from sickness or for the ground to unfreeze. But none of that happened. It remained quiet and cold as the sun slipped away and nighttime settled over the land. 

Mingyu gulped and looked to Jihoon with sad eyes. “I’m sorry.” His voice came out soft. “I wanted to help. I thought I could help.” He looked at Seungkwan and the other Flora. “I thought I could do something despite being unodd to heal your people.” His eyes finally flickered to Wonwoo. The hatter wore a soft expression, like he could see the blame Mingyu was pinning on himself. His gaze told him it wasn’t his fault. 

“It’s alright.” Jihoon finally said. His lips were pursed tight and he wore a defeated expression. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Seungkwan told him. “It’s-” Another coughing fit. This one was so bad the yellow pollen dusted his entire body, rising like chicken pox on his skin. His knees suddenly grew weak and he dropped to the ground. 

“Seungkwan!” A nearby Flora surged forward. Mingyu watched as some of the others helped the canola boy up and towards a cot to feed him something. Jihoon looked towards the others and rushed away to gather medicine.

“Come.” Wonwoo stood at the base of the stage and held out a hand to Mingyu who still remained frozen in place. “It has been a long day. We shall retire for tonight.” 

Mingyu nodded and quietly accepted the hatter’s hand. Neither said anything as another Flora led them to a tent made of leaves. Inside was a warm fire, some cots, and utensils for cooking. 

When they were left alone Mingyu wrapped himself in a leaf blanket and stared at the fire as Wonwoo prepared their dinner. The TweedLees had stuffed their bags with canned foods. 

He couldn’t quite explain what this sudden intense feeling of defeat was. Maybe it was a new disappointment in himself. Mingyu let out a huff and wished his thoughts to go away.

After a few minutes of listening to the quiet crackle of the flames Wonwoo spoke up.

“Do you want to tell me why you blame yourself?” 

Mingyu looked over at the hatter. The fire cast shadows across the gentle slopes of his face and light over the silver parts of his hat. Despite the cold air he’d taken off his coat and rolled the sleeves of his shirt. He once again looked young and less intimidating. Nothing like the Wonwoo who’d gotten angry over an unodd having an oddity. 

“Because I was trusted to do something and couldn’t deliver.” Mingyu sighed and pressed his eyes shut. _And because you didn’t look like you trusted me_. “I gave them false hope.” 

“And who is to say you couldn’t try again? Are you easy to give up when something seems so impossible?” 

Mingyu slowly blinked open his eyes again. He remembered his 6 impossible beliefs back in his world. Just the fact he was here in Caratland seemed surreal but he was here. “Nothing is impossible.” 

Wonwoo gave him a small smile and stood up from where he’d been sitting on a small stick to cook. He settled down next to Mingyu and offered him a can of soup. 

Mingyu sat up and gladly accepted. The warm liquid was comforting and made him feel better. So was the man at his side. 

He looked down at the can and stirred his food slowly as he spoke. “You know back when I worked as a patissier I always thought that-” Mingyu said. “That nothing was impossible. I once made a 50 tier cake for the 50th birthday of a world renowned jeweler. I even made a replica of her latest ring design out of modeling chocolate. The amount of fondant we used probably weighed as much as a cement wall.” 

“I bet walls do not taste as good.” Wonwoo said without looking at him but again that pretty smile appeared on his lips. 

“They do not.” Mingyu chuckled. “In my wo-back where I’m from, my oddity was being able to do the impossible with some flour and eggs. But here I am powerless.” He didn’t like thinking this world was separated from his own. He didn’t want to think this wasn’t real. Because despite the short time he’d spend in Caratland, he wanted to believe the impossible was achievable outside of baking.

“You are not powerless. Maybe you just need to find your flour and eggs.” 

“My-huh?” 

Wonwoo finally turned and looked into his eyes. “A source for your strength.”

Mingyu didn’t miss the way the hatter’s eyelids dropped and his eyelashes cast shadows over his cheek. “And what is yours? The source of your strength?” 

Wonwoo tapped his chin on thought. “Perhaps I am still searching too.” He gave Mingyu another smile that made the latter forget about his somber mood. “But i have a feeling I shall find it soon.”

Mingyu woke up the next morning feeling warm and wondered how the fire from last night hadn't died out yet. He turned his head to check and suddenly a bright light blinded his vision. 

The sun. It was out again. The fire was no longer ablaze. The sun was _warm_. He scrambled out from under the leaf tent and the warm rays wrapped his skin in a comforting hug.

The ground was wet but not frozen. The ice had melted and small green sprouts peeled out from the ground.

The Flora were out talking in excited voices and moved around hurriedly. 

A sound perked his ears. It was the sound of singing voices coming from the amphitheater area.

Mingyu took off his jacket as he approached the stage area. He broke out in a sweat at how warm it’d suddenly gotten. 

On the stage was a choir of Flora. They sang acapella under the direction of Jihoon. Their tones were majestic and despite Mingyu not understanding the words, he could tell that the music was doing something to Hanabira Hills.

“I was right.” A voice said next to him. “You are not powerless.”

Maybe it was the way his hair was styled or the way the sun radiated a warm glow on his skin, but Wonwoo looked incredibly handsome this morning. 

Mingyu’s mouth parted in surprise. “Wait, you are saying I did this? I healed everyone?”

“Your song did.” Wonwoo smiled and gosh Mingyu’s heart just keeps swelling every time he sees it. “Seems your oddity came in the form of healing. And it was just what this land needed.”

The choir ended their song and applause from the Flora in the audience broke out. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo approached the stage and Seungkwan spotted them. His petals were a much more rich yellow color than they’d been yesterday and his leaves much more vibrant green.

“Mingyu!” Seungkwan encased him in a hug and he awkwardly wrapped his arms around the leafy boy in return. “You did it! Hanabira Hills is no longer un-merry!” He coughed a little as he exclaimed this.

Mingyu’s jaw dropped in epiphany at what the song title had actually meant now, and what the lyrics of the song truly conveyed. 

“I did not know that to bloom was not just an action fit for flowers.” He said when they pulled back. “And that I could learn how to make other things bloom.” His mind wandered to his mother and how amazed she would be at the newfound floral knowledge he’d gained.

“To bloom is to grow.” Wonwoo told him. “Just as a flower grows from the heat of the sun, the pastry takes the shape from the heat of the oven.”

Mingyu’s eyes softened and he gave the hatter a genuine smile.

“You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, just listen to their tones.” Seungkwan said and coughed once more, the same golden powder was produced. “Don’t worry I feel much better, this pollen is just an overuse of my voice. I guess that’s what I get for being the talented first seat of the Flora choir.”

Mingyu raised his eyebrows and shot a hand out when Seungkwan went to put his handkerchief away. “May I-may I have that?” 

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow at him and Seungkwan looked at his used cloth. 

“You want...this?” He raised the handkerchief.

“Yes, I believe it is what we came here to find actually.” Mingyu said. “ _From the singing flowers take the first seat. Their musical notes of perfect key._ Seungkwan you are the first seat in the choir, and you produce this pollen once you’ve sung in perfect key.”

Wonwoo raised both of his eyebrows now, impressed. 

Seungkwan tilted his head but handed over the pollen covered cloth anyways. “I don’t quite understand, but if it helps you in your journey, sure. You healed our land, a pollen covered cloth is nothing short of a subpar gift of gratitude.”

“Actually,” Mingyu took the handkerchief and folded it carefully. “I think it is the most appropriate one.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes lots of this chapter was hommage to Fallin' Flower :)  
> Also sorry this is late, hopefully the length of the chapter makes up for it <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to anything realistic is merely coincidence. I in no way intend to impose any sexual orientations upon any of the real people portrayed in this fic. It is merely fiction <3
> 
> Anyways I am back :) I started writing this fic bc I had writers block so hopefully I will go back to Like Ocean Waves. This was supposed to be a shorter fic but uh...my ideas were too big.
> 
> You can yell at me about any of my fics on my twitter @gyuniversewoo <3


End file.
